A Midsummer Night
by BertaS
Summary: Have you ever thought about the fact that the holo-deck and the Room of Requirements serve the same purpose? What if they connected when Severus Snape is looking for something or someone to cure his boredom? Anything you recognize is not mine, and in fact, I probably stole it.


Title: A Midsummer Night's Dream

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Data

Rating: PG maybe

Word Count: 700-ish

Warnings: None - Slash

Summary: Severus is looking for something or someone to cure his boredom.

A/N: It has been mentioned on the group several times and I felt the need to prove that Fae is not the only one who can satisfy Torina.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, and in fact, I probably stole it.

severus_

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

It was midsummer and Severus Snape was lonely. He decided to see if the Room of Requirements could provide some intelligent companionship. As he paced back and forth in front of where he was informed the room was to be found, he thought hard on what he would consider the perfect partner and companion.

When the door appeared he quickly entered. The room he found himself in was all black with a yellow grid on all the walls floor and ceiling. Suddenly a strange portal appeared and a man nearly as tall as himself entered. The man was very pale with neatly trimmed dark hair. Severus noticed that he was quite attractive. He was wearing rather tight clothing, in Huffelpuff colors that showed his body off quite nicely.

Lieutenant Commander Data was working on the Halo Deck when the man appeared in the inactive room. The man was tall and pale with longish dark hair and eyes. He was wearing clothing that seemed to be from early Victorian time period. Data looked the man over carefully then ignored him, turning to rapidly touch some spaces on the wall next to the door.

Severus cleared his throat. "I realize that you may not be real but that is no excuse for being rude."

The Data turned and said, "I believe you are mistaken." The man's head bobbed in an unusual though apologetic manor. "You are the one that is not real."

Severus raised one eyebrow. "Are you saying that you were not created by the Room of Requirements per my specifications?"

"I am sorry," the man said as he shook his head, "but you are, I believe, a result of a malfunction in the holo-decks programming."

Severus snorted. "Well, so much for alleviating my boredom." He walked closer to the open door the man had come through looking at the corridor beyond. It looked nothing like Hogwarts.

"I would advise you not to attempt to leave the holo-deck Mr. …?" Data broke off in inquiry.

"Severus Snape." He gave a slight bow. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." He smirked slightly unsure if he should mention being a Wizard or not as the man had mentioned 'programming' which he knew had something to do with muggle technology.

The man frowned slightly. "My name is Data." He paused. "I do apologize but I am to fix the malfunction. I have to assume that when it is fixed, you will disappear." He gave that odd head bob again.

Severus frowned as he said, "Pity." He shrugged. "I was quite looking forward to having someone to talk to." He raked his eyes down and back up the man's frame and decided that if this was a fantasy he could afford to be bold. "You are very attractive." He raised his eyebrow wondering if the man would be interested.

Data tilted his head to one side in apparent confusion, "I am an android."

"Android?" Severus questioned with a frown. "Where have I heard that word? Something to do with… robots? I think. Oh!" he snorted. "I do believe, I must agree, this room is obviously malfunctioning."

Frowning slightly again, Data tilted his head to the other side. "May I inquire as to why you now believe that to be the case?"

Severus sighed. "I asked the Room to provide a companion. Someone, preferably male, that would be able to hold an intelligent conversation. And who would enjoy having sex with me." He sneered, "A robot would be ill-equipped for the latter."

"Mr. Snape," Data said with yet another bob of the head. "I am an android not a robot; fully functional and programmed in multiple techniques of pleasuring. I have been informed that I am quite well equipped in that area of my anatomy."

"Really?" Severus purred. "Then, I shall require you to prove it." he challenged with a smirk before waving one hand to close the door while the other reached for the buttons on his jacket.

End

That's all there is folks. I would love to see someone adopt this.

BertaS


End file.
